


毛茸茸 Fluffy ( Brett x Eddy ) (R-18)

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

「嗶嗶—」電車出口的閘門經過電子票卡的感應，快速的向兩側收攏擋板，將近一米八的高挑青年穿著休閒帽T，背著簡單的腰包艱難地從週末的人潮裡擠出月台。

「⋯假日怎麼和擠上班一樣啊⋯」吐了口氣，青年放緩匆忙的腳步，恢復了以往慢悠悠的生活習慣。

上一次冬眠不小心睡過了頭，一覺醒來，即使是活了百年的兔子精Eddy，也必須重新適應水泥叢裡快速的生活節奏，才能良好地融入現代社會。

「嘿！小子！你總算是來了，哪有人一賴床賴了五十年？你是小孩子嗎！？」穿過地鐵站側門邊巨型看板後頭的結界，Eddy還沒走近突兀地座落於空中小島的屋子，大門裡頭就傳來一道粗啞的問候。

嘖，大叔真是不給面子。

如今這修仙也不如以往容易了，純天然的環境被開發佔用得差不多，不僅難以尋找到適合的閉關巢穴，為了和普通人和平共處，還得兼顧養家糊口等任務，畢竟用仙術也編不出貨幣的流水編號來。

而Eddy除了當企業裡的小職員，閒暇之餘也會來胖貓大叔的小屋裡幫忙。

這是類似於人類的‘中途之家’功能的機構，負責照顧和引導非由父母親族產下、而是從自然界中幻化出來的幼妖，協助他們成長為適合融入現今人類世界的成妖，避免他們因作亂破壞兩界平衡而遭天道誅殺。

「噢⋯我忘記電池撐不了三十年嘛⋯⋯⋯我真的有設定鬧鐘！」Eddy一臉懊惱的搔了搔頭，氣候暖化後四季的差異越來越不明顯，已經不是能安心地等待春神喚醒萬物的時代了。

「嘛，總之，你來得正好，看到這小子沒？」貓叔勉強接受了Eddy的解釋，指了指坐在他身旁的小傢伙。

「誒！？」Eddy順著方向移動目光，恍然發現打從一開始就安靜坐在兩人身旁的小孩兒。對方在Eddy進門時打量了他一會兒，就再次垂下了視線，現在被提及又抬眸望向Eddy。

頭上那是⋯狗耳朵！？

「是待託管的小崽子，不過遲遲不肯和育幼員們親近⋯」貓叔聳了聳肩，指望著Eddy能挑起這個令人束手無策的樑。

「嗨，我是Eddy，你叫什麼名字？」Eddy 彎腰將自己的臉壓低至小孩兒的高度，他看見對方髮叢中露出的兩只深灰色、毛茸茸的耳朵動了兩下。

實在是⋯太萌了！

「⋯Brett。」小孩稚嫩的音色，將他臉上嚴肅的表情襯托得特別逗趣。

「噢！好小子，跟哥哥回家好不好？」Eddy臉不紅氣不喘地無視自己的妖齡，拐著眼前的萌小孩。⋯那根微蓬鬆的尾巴也好可愛！

「⋯⋯嗯。」Brett往前靠近Eddy一些，只覺得這個人聞起來特別的香，渾身充斥著暖洋洋的味兒。Brett下意識地點頭，應了Eddy的詢問，他想要更多Eddy身上的味道。

於是小小的Brett遵循自己的意見，在一兔一貓的詫異下，朝著Eddy伸出了雙手討要抱抱。並且在被包圍進Eddy胸膛時愉快地偷偷掃了一下尾巴。

「⋯我真的是兔子。⋯只是比較喜歡吃肉而已！」Eddy尷尬地向餐桌對面的小豆丁解釋，面對Brett大眼睛裡的質疑讓他莫名有種罪惡感。

有哪個兔子不喜歡吃菇類和青菜，甚至是紅蘿蔔！？

⋯⋯是Eddy。

Eddy總是理直氣壯地認為，自己不過是拒絕菇菇和紅蘿蔔的青草味而已嘛。⋯⋯直到他目睹不久前剛被自己領回家的崽子，乖巧的吃掉碗裡的全部食材，然後面無表情的盯著Eddy盤子裡被剩下來的幾個蔬菜。

「挑食。」Eddy只得目瞪口呆地，看著酷小孩伸出小手臂，將Eddy的盤子拉過去，鼓著腮幫子一口一口地把那些菜吃掉。

⋯從第一天就在小傢伙面前毫無威嚴，除了Eddy也是沒誰了。

總之，兩妖就過起了相互陪伴的小日子。

家裡嗷嗷待哺的酷小子，變成Eddy每日下班後趕往超市，與大媽們搶新鮮食材的動力來源。他在人潮中輾轉時，還不忘撈一枚Brett喜歡的甜食放進購物籃，因為他發現對方在看到甜點時，耳朵會豎起來，和對方臉上淡定的樣子完全不同。

Eddy沒有見過Brett化形前的模樣，他雖然有百年的修為，卻不曾窺見Brett的真身，只能從對方的雙耳和尾部猜測Brett大概是犬類。

⋯但是這小傢伙，也長得太快了點兒？

幾個月前才差不多到Eddy大腿高度的小孩兒，耳尖已經快超過Eddy的胸口了。對方修為成長的速度著實驚人，但令Eddy高興的是，Brett沒有因此把那副萌耳朵和更蓬鬆的尾巴收起來，這使得Brett在Eddy眼中時不時散發著萌感。

「⋯Eddy？」少年蛻變中的沙沙聲線在Eddy的臉邊響起，將客廳電視的吵鬧聲推遠，以豪放姿勢熟睡在大沙發裡的人完全沒有任何反應。

Brett輕手輕腳地在Eddy身邊坐下，把對方擱在肚子上的手機和遙控器拿起來擺回茶几上。

「又不吹乾頭髮⋯」Brett將手指梳進去Eddy還沾著濕氣的髮根，施了一點小法術將Eddy偏長的毛髮蒸乾。日常生活中的瑣事裡，Eddy似乎還是比較喜歡親力親為，鮮少將事情丟給法術。

確認完Eddy身上的乾爽後，Brett壓下頸子，由Eddy的耳後、喉結、一路向下嗅聞至顯眼的鎖骨。Eddy的味道還是那麼好聞，Brett想。

盯著Eddy剛沐浴乾淨的光潔脖子，Brett有種想在上面留下牙印的衝動。但他明白現在還不是時候，他可不想在狩獵能力尚未充足時驚跑了兔子。對方的身子可是敏感到，連Brett手肘不小心撞到Eddy腰部都能癢到彈開的程度。

「回房睡，Eddy。」觀察夠Eddy的睡顏，Brett輕推了推對方的手臂。平日的忙碌，讓週五晚上心神放鬆的Eddy，洗完澡後不小心睡了起來，連Brett一系列曖昧的小動作都沒把他驚醒。

「哦⋯Brett⋯」實打實的睡眼惺忪。Eddy半瞇著眼睛，被Brett拉著從沙發站起，他聽到Brett關掉電視、放下遙控器的聲音，他迷濛地向Brett伸出手，在自己的手被Brett握住後，放心的由著對方把自己領回房間。

走在前方的Brett耳朵又動了兩下。他十分喜歡Eddy因為信任他，而無意中對他表現出的依賴行為。

「⋯」Eddy安穩地縮進被窩後，Brett也跟著鑽進對方懷裡。他現在的身型還不到Eddy的肩膀，而Eddy習慣抱東西睡覺，恰巧遂了Brett的意。

即使從小豆丁抽高為半大個小子，Brett還是光明正大地每天被Eddy擁著入睡。⋯雖然Brett總是趁對方睡沉後伸手摟上Eddy的腰。

「⋯等我，Eddy⋯」Brett用鼻尖，蹭蹭眼前從Eddy敞開衣領露出來的肩窩。種族讓Brett的夜視能力特別強，他看了眼Eddy微張的唇，猜測了一會兒觸感，接著便在對方均勻的呼吸音裡安然入夢。

TBC XDDDDDD （填坑填100年qqqqqqqq


	2. Chapter 2

「⋯呃⋯」又來了。身為健康的成年男性，Eddy每天早晨會面臨的問題，在這幾週以來變成險峻的考驗。

和Eddy相擁而眠的Brett，已經成長為身高和Eddy僅相差幾公分的青年了。

他們照樣一塊兒擠張床，但近來不曉得是因為睡姿或別的緣故，Brett的大腿和膝蓋時常隔著兩人睡褲，向前摩擦到Eddy的腿根，且Brett靠在枕邊的臉，還會將呼出的氣息搔上Eddy的脖子，有時激得Eddy不得不躡手躡腳地翻下床，溜進臥房的浴室內解決生理問題。

今早，Eddy又再次被下腹麻麻的感覺喚醒，咫尺之隔的Brett睡相不大乖巧地手腳並用，在Eddy身前身後亂揉。

啊，看來在週末上午睡到自然醒的計劃得要泡湯了⋯，Eddy想。總不能讓Brett睜開眼睛就看到自己的小帳篷，那樣真的太丟臉了。

「⋯！」當Eddy欲撐起身體，越過Brett爬下床時，本該躺得好好的人豎了豎耳朵，伸手環上Eddy的腰線，把上方的Eddy往下拉，害得反應不及的兔子整個人砸到Brett的胸口上。

「Eddy。」Brett成年後的嗓音比Eddy還要低沉，剛醒來的微啞低頻化作震動，透過胸膛傳過來Eddy耳尖。

「等等Brett⋯我壓著你了⋯」事實上，Eddy花了非常多力氣才壓下自己的羞意，讓自己盡可能語氣正常地說完這句話。⋯因著和Brett跌在一起的姿勢，Eddy從小腹處感受到對方的帳篷，正戳在自己的鼠蹊附近。

「—噢！」Eddy被Brett推回他們的床墊上，平時抱起來總是暖暖的Brett將手臂支在Eddy的雙肩旁，他舔了舔自己的犬齒，直勾勾地打量懷裡翹著呆毛的兔子。

「⋯Brett，你覺醒了？？⋯你⋯是狼！？」原來Brett是上古狼神留下的一縷神識，經過天地的洗鍊而化形成狼君，怪不得他的修為提升得如此迅速。Eddy驚訝地對Brett的族類表示嗟嘆，全然沒注意他們的距離有多危險。

太近了。近到Brett都能看清Eddy臉上細到接近透明的汗毛。

「來雙修吧，Eddy。」Brett瞄著下方的人隱約露出來的兔牙，又舔了一下嘴角。

「雙、雙修！？」兔子卡頓的問句，讓Brett幾乎能想像到對方倒吸一口氣的模樣。

「可那不是伴侶間⋯⋯」妖齡過百的Eddy壓根沒思考過這件事兒。

Eddy單單純純的生活裡，除了應付日常所需，就是到貓叔那兒瞎晃。為了避免麻煩，他並不輕易透露自己的身份，也因此他結識的妖族也不算多，而普通人類的壽命和體質與妖們相差太遠，並不適合作為定情的對象。

「嗯，你是我的伴侶了。」Brett將Eddy的膝窩頂開，把自己擠到對方的身上。他的這個肯定回覆，輕鬆得彷彿在討論天氣和早餐。

「等、等等⋯什麼！？」剛剛如果是驚訝的話，Eddy現在就是十成十的驚嚇了。他應該⋯不至於渣到忘記自己曾許下什麼承諾？

「你摸了我的耳朵，⋯還有尾巴。」Brett面色有點怪異地補充後面那個項目。天曉得每回Eddy抓著Brett的尾巴玩弄時，他有多想把毫無所覺的兔子就地吞下肚。

「啊！？ ？？」Eddy腦袋裡浮現出過去幫Brett洗澡時，總是用泡泡特別搓揉對方長長的尾巴，更別提Brett毛毛的耳朵了，絨毛控的Eddy根本抵抗不了那對耳朵的魔力，沒事就對它們伸出魔爪。

「你要負責，Eddy。只有伴侶才能每天這樣摸一匹狼。」當然是瞎說的。不過自己以後會對Eddy很忠實的，Brett想。

「呃⋯可是⋯你喜歡我嗎？—唔！！」聽到這種回應，Brett還不立刻採取攻勢就枉為天生的獵食者了。⋯Eddy最先想到的不是他喜不喜歡Brett，而是Brett的感受，也就是說⋯他的內心深處並沒有排斥和Brett發展出額外的關係。

「⋯唔⋯」被自己養大的狼崽子按著啃，兔子Eddy的心情十分微妙。但很快的，Eddy就完全抽不出心神來分析自己的體驗了，他的狼崽子終於亮出了獠牙，手口並用地開始大肆侵略。

Brett天生的強勁威壓並沒有為Eddy帶來多少不適，因為他被Brett私心裡歸為關係親近的人，因而自然地將凶煞之氣有所保留。

「哼⋯嗯！⋯」Brett迫不及待穿進Eddy睡衣褲裡的雙手，對Eddy怕癢的身體又磨又揉，他用尖牙小心地輕刮Eddy脖子上被他吸吻過的地方。兔子的呼吸頻率又更加不穩定了。

「啊⋯—」Eddy整個人從下腹深處熱了起來，他捏著Brett的睡衣淺淺低吟，在他被挑逗得昏聵欲醉時，兩只棕色的兔子耳朵從他的黑色髮頂咻地冒出來。

陷進情慾的Eddy已經無法維持住法術了。妖們平時的慣例是隱藏掉與人類相異的部位以免露餡，所以Brett一直很想看看Eddy完整的模樣。

「Brett！！」Eddy幾乎是超高頻的驚叫了，他的大腿猛地夾緊Brett的腰。

「果然也有尾巴啊⋯」Brett一發現Eddy現出耳朵，立即將手掌往對方屁股上方的位置摸索，他在Eddy尾椎附近抓到了一小坨毛球。

Brett從Eddy尾巴根部的皮膚處一路往外捋，將毛球擼直成一小根約莫十公分的蓬毛尾巴。隨著他探索的動作，Eddy又僵又抖的一點聲音都發不出來。

就是因為Eddy的尾巴太敏感，他才必須把那團小球給藏起來，否則他連穿褲子時的衣料摩擦都受不了。⋯而Brett，似乎已經從Eddy一系列奇怪的反應察覺了這件事。

「Brett不要！⋯不⋯要⋯—」Eddy 的喉嚨像被束起來一樣，他艱難地仰著頭，張著嘴卻難以出聲。Brett鎖定了他的尾巴後，果決地拽掉了他的睡褲抓了他的腿，在他腰下塞了棉被後就含住了他的分身，Brett亂動的舌尖和要命的搓他尾巴的手都讓Eddy抵抗不住。

Eddy拼命地想將尾巴從Brett的褻玩中逃開，可是一往前等於將下身往Brett嘴裡送，還有Brett藉機探入屁股縫裡面撫弄的另一隻手，多重的刺激下，Eddy只覺得自己被困在溺人的快感裡無從逃生。

「哈⋯」Eddy拱著腰，揪緊臉頰邊的粉藍色枕套，不停地用腳跟和腳趾頭磨擦Brett的背來表達微弱的求饒。

「⋯」在Eddy的腳趾繃到快抽筋時，他的狼崽子終於饒過了他的尾巴。Brett吐出Eddy沾著唾液和分泌物的陰莖，還在頂端舔了一下，Eddy哪見過這種色情的陣仗，他瞧了一眼就趕緊閉上眼睛，完全不敢和Brett對視。

然而，隨著Brett抬起上半身往上挪近Eddy臉部的空檔，打從成年起，就在Eddy身體內隨著季節變化而無所不在的隱隱焦躁，在這時又捲土重來。

「你能生嗎？」摸夠了尾巴，Brett將目標轉移到Eddy的身體裡面。他有一下沒一下的把手指按向穴口，一面將Eddy的脖子再刷上一次他的唾液，等待兔子自帶的潤滑黏液在他的引逗下分泌。

「⋯啊？？」身後怪異的感覺，讓Eddy遲鈍地漏聽Brett的問題。

「我說，你會懷孕嗎？」Brett將嘴唇靠到Eddy棕色的兔耳朵前，將問句剝得更直白。

「我、我是公的！！！」Brett過近的磁性聲音將羞人的話在Eddy耳內放大，惹得Eddy頭皮一炸。

⋯那就是可以直接來了。

正好，Brett一點也不想要有什麼東西隔在他和Eddy之間，即使是薄薄的一層膜也一樣。

「⋯啊！—⋯」Eddy的胸前兩點被Brett的牙齒蓄意地嗑來嗑去，細細癢癢的刺痛感引得他汗毛直豎，他想躲開對方鼻子呼出來的氣流造成的癢意，腰肢和屁股的掙動卻讓上方的Brett越加得趣。

「Eddy⋯」Brett抖了抖耳朵，將它們送到整個人散發著不安的兔子手裡。侵入性的前戲打破了Eddy以往的認知，這讓他逐漸焦慮，因此當他摸到Brett伸過來的耳朵時，連忙用手指摩挲上那層短毛尋求安全感。

「Brett！—⋯」真甜。⋯呻吟和身體都是。

Brett逮著機會將自己的陽根緩緩推進對方裡面，他有力的手指在Eddy尾巴根部的地方揉來揉去，輕易地化解了對方肉穴裡被異物感所激發出的反射性收緊和排拒。

「哈⋯⋯哈—哈—」在Brett開始深入淺出的時候，被按著晃動的兔子淚滴從眼眶漫了出來，Eddy自己都能感受到穴內肌肉的收縮和泛酸，他不需出力就能自主地將Brett的性器給吸吮進來。身心一起被Brett擠滿的充盈直拓靈魂。

「你真美味，Eddy⋯」Eddy身上的可口氣味終於染上了Brett的味道，地域意識極強的狼族感到非常愉快，耳朵和蓬尾巴無聲地翹了起來。

「⋯不⋯嗚⋯」Eddy被抓著頂插到只能哼出類似草食動物被掠食者撕咬的哀鳴，棕色耳朵在枕頭上一顫一顫地透露著主人的無助。

不過此時Eddy也差不多等同於Brett的獵物無誤了。

收起原型並不需要高深的修為，但是Brett刻意地在Eddy面前留下了他的耳朵和尾巴。從相處時Eddy總是不小心被拉走的發亮視線，Brett就立即明白該如何抓牢Eddy的注意力，以及化掉對方的警戒心。

優良的狩獵者有的是耐心。他會讓盯上的獵物，心甘情願地一步步走到自己懷裡來。

這不，單純可人的大兔子就那麼全無防備地躺著任憑Brett拆吃入腹。

「⋯Eddy，雙修啊⋯」Brett將Eddy的右腿壓得更開，把自己嵌得更深入，邊喘氣邊戲弄他的兔子。

「⋯我⋯啊⋯⋯」初嚐性愛的肉體讓Eddy沒法抽離專注力去提升修為，光是Brett的進出就幾乎耗去了Eddy全部的承受能力。

「呵，別慌⋯我可是把最好的都給了你——」Brett拉緊Eddy的屁股，沉著腰在對方臉邊低喃。

「Brett—⋯」對方濃稠的陽精打到Eddy脆弱的內壁上引出一陣痙攣，初次開葷的精血堪稱是妖界最滋補的珍品，而Brett霸道的修為又夾渡了更多的靈氣衝進Eddy體內。

「好滿⋯啊⋯哈⋯」Eddy只覺得自己的後面和內丹都塞得滿脹脹，一時無法消化的靈力讓Eddy渾身泛軟，光是想到這些靈力為何而來就令Eddy面頰通紅。他小幅度的蹭著Brett，想無聲地表示親暱。

「Eddy⋯我陪你，直到灰飛煙滅⋯可好？」Brett情事後的嗓音還沒平復，他將額頭靠上Eddy的，邊平息呼吸邊對兔子說話。

這是太慎重的誓言了。妖們的壽命綿延而看似無盡，直到油燈枯竭會經歷多少代物換星移都是未知，而Brett在此時以溫煦的口吻對懷中的人許下了此生同心。

Eddy漫長的生命裡面並不曾對誰動過情，誰知第一次栽進情愛裡就這麼驚天動地。

「⋯Brett⋯，我答應你⋯我們⋯⋯永世不散—」Eddy摟上Brett的背脊，抬著臉向對方索吻，並在Brett笑著啃上來時偷偷伸出了舌頭。

⋯Brett歉意的表情下，Eddy嚐到了一點血腥味。他遊蕩的舌側被Brett的尖牙給刮破了皮。

不疼，卻非常有真實感。當初無意間拐回家的小崽子，變成了專屬於他一個人的Brett。⋯Eddy抿了抿兩顆兔牙，甜笑著擁緊了他最可愛的狼。

wwwwwww


	3. 番外

軟綿綿的，Eddy想。

最近Brett特別愛在Eddy離開他的視線時，湊過來Eddy身上黏糊，又摟又親的常常弄得Eddy不自主的渾身發痠。

狼通常在暮冬發情。Brett高漲的領地標記慾，和無形但轉為濃重的費洛蒙，使得原本易感性偏高的兔子Eddy也跟著被影響。

「⋯Brett，等下⋯你先站好⋯咿！」脖子側邊被含了一口，對方的嘴唇還貼在Eddy的皮膚上抹來抹去，Brett意圖明確的騷擾，讓Eddy難以專注在擦盤子的動作上。

「嗯！手、手拿開⋯！」Eddy急忙將手裡半乾的盤子放上碗架，以免自己鬆開手而摔破。

自從被Brett發現了尾巴的脆弱，Eddy的這個弱點就成為Brett的心頭好，只要求歡時Eddy猶豫不決，Brett就會狡詐地像現在這樣，開始隔著褲子揉按Eddy的尾椎附近，雖然尾巴被Eddy藏起來，但尾巴根部的肌膚仍舊異常敏感。

「別這樣⋯Brett！」Eddy的後腰開始變麻，Brett的狼爪不滿足於在外頭抓捏兔子的屁股，於是暗戳戳地拉開Eddy的皮帶將手塞進內褲裡作亂，Eddy的西褲沒了束縛迅速地往下滑落，堆在腳踝處。

Brett摸上Eddy暴露在冷空氣的裸腿，從對方平滑的肌膚上感受到顫顫冒出來的顆粒。他攫住Eddy的嘴唇，趁兔子沈浸在親吻裡，將雙手沿著對方內褲邊緣往下扯，Eddy來不及掙扎就徹底的下空了。

「⋯Br—唔—」Eddy被Brett從褲子堆內提出來，立即再次被吻封緘。他的狼急躁的將爪子滑進他的腿根裡。

「你真色，Eddy。」Brett不經同意，就擅自用手指上前感受對方裡面因交配季節而產生的濕滑。⋯經由多次的探索，Brett歡快地發現他的兔子無時無刻都處於適合交尾的狀態，只是兔子本人不甚明白罷了。

好吧⋯對，兔子就是色⋯。

Eddy放棄了毫無意義的挽尊行為，轉身投入這場由他的狼崽子挑起的性愛裡。

「⋯你、你瘋了！Brett！—啊啊！」Eddy驚恐地咬著嘴唇阻止呻吟闖出，慌張得想遮住自己半裸的身體，可惜他的雙手立刻被身後的狼給環抱住，固定在兩側。

Eddy不可置信地瞪著眼前的一切。他明明和Brett在家裡的餐桌椅上面親熱，他才剛容納進Brett的狼根，誰知下一秒，兩人的周身場景一閃成為Eddy每天上班必經的公園。

⋯他們正保持著交配的姿勢，疊坐在公園裡的鐵製長椅上。

「我想在這兒試試⋯不會有人發現的。」Brett將頭靠上Eddy的肩頸，又開始用牙齒輕嗑Eddy的耳後和脖子肉。

「⋯哼嗯—」雖然Brett佈下了結界斬斷與外界的聯繫，但Eddy還是難以放任自己在光天化日之下，忘我地享受對方的頂弄。

Eddy眼睜睜望著自己挺立的性器，隨著Brett的抽弄而在自己大開的雙腿間抖動。他正背對著坐在他的狼身上，承受Brett來自後下方的頂撞，他的雙膝被Brett從下方架開，而Brett的手掌還在Eddy的黑叢裡來回愛撫。

「⋯啊⋯哈啊⋯Brett⋯回去⋯別在這裡⋯呃！—」從公園的林蔭間灑下來的陽光，增加了Eddy白日宣淫的既視感，尤其今天還是週末，公園的遊樂場和步道有特別多的家庭帶著孩子出來活動，每當有人群往長椅靠近，Eddy便止不住的夾緊後穴，連帶著Brett也跟著一起低喘。

「特別舒服吧⋯嗯？⋯Eddy“大哥哥”？」Brett惡質的對著Eddy早已現形的兔耳朵，喊出兩人初見時Eddy用來哄小孩兒模樣的Brett的稱謂。嘴裡說著純真的台詞，腰和臀部卻淫穢地將更多的自己往Eddy菊穴裡撞。

「⋯啊！—」Eddy的雙頰聽到Brett的話之後蹭地更通紅，但他說不出制止對方的成形句子，因為Brett在適應Eddy穴內的收縮頻次後，開始照著兩人最銷魂的方式抽插，他不僅拿捏角度，還順勢將Eddy的骨盆往自己小腹上拉，相對運動讓兔子的毛球尾巴遭受夾擊。

兩人交尾的體位讓Eddy難以有支點掙脫Brett的束縛，他的狼賣力地幾乎將酥軟的他撞上高潮，Eddy的背越發向後緊繃，大腿想使力合小一些卻被Brett給拿開，還被捏了一下腿內側，而肉壁更是不斷地咬吸Brett的陰莖不放。

「哼啊—⋯」Eddy終於顧不得會不會影響長椅整潔，夾著屁股射出了白濁。他的狼貼著他出汗的身子，將他抱得更緊，他能聽到Brett繼續抽送時越來越陶醉的喘息聲。

「啊！嗚⋯那是什麼⋯Brett！⋯Brett！！」正試圖放鬆後穴等待對方高潮的Eddy，被體內突發的異樣感嚇到快彈跳起來，隨即被Brett給穩穩的按回原位。

「乖，別動⋯是結。」Brett隱忍的聲音從後頭傳來，他用手臂固定兔子的腰支，免得Eddy因為亂扭動而受傷。

狼妖在發情期才會有結。為的是穩妥的確保承受方不能在射精完成之前逃脫。

「什⋯啊！不要⋯不要再變大了⋯Brett！⋯」Eddy被對方鼓脹的性器擠出濃濃哭腔，無措地用指甲刮著腰上Brett的手。

「那裡⋯好撐⋯ 」太酸了。Brett雖然不再大幅度地頂動，但他性器上的結將Eddy的內裏給填滿得結結實實。

「放心⋯我不會傷害你的，Eddy 。」Brett伸出手來安撫緊張害怕的兔子，他用手背輕柔地拂著Eddy潮紅的臉頰和柔軟的雙唇。

Eddy當然知道Brett不會傷害他。可是認知是如此，實際上執行起來又是另外一回事兒。

「我們回家，嗯？」Brett察覺到Eddy雖然不再嘗試要掙動，但僵硬的兔耳朵和不大順暢的呼吸都示意著他沒法冷靜下來，他溫聲哄著對方，用法術將兩人帶回他們的家。

「那個⋯Brett⋯你⋯還有其他的嗎？⋯⋯那個‘結’⋯」回到自家客廳，嗅著熟悉的氣味讓兔子的情緒逐漸紓緩，他軟軟地側躺在長沙發上，由著他的狼從後頭擁著他，‘結’雖然有稍微變小一點點，存在感仍舊非常強烈。

「一個滿足不了你？」Brett被好奇心開始茂盛的兔子偷偷的夾了一下，於是他切換回平日相處時的促狹，開始佔對方便宜。

「⋯不是！」Eddy拍了一下Brett在他腰上的手作為抗議。對方在做愛過程中一聲不響的冒出‘結’，簡直快將他嚇壞了。

「抱歉，Eddy⋯你太誘人了⋯⋯我沒想到發情期會進得這麼早⋯」以退為進才能吃到下一頓兔肉。Brett深諳這層道理。

「⋯那⋯下次你也要這樣抱⋯⋯」Eddy喜歡Brett親暱的摟抱。交配時等待‘結’消退的空檔讓兩人完事後的溫存時間更長，兔子不禁向Brett提出這樣的要求。

「當然，Eddy⋯。」Brett將臉蹭上Eddy的背肌上舔吻，把手指環上對方的手腕。

於是Brett的兔子在他的刻意示弱下，毫無芥蒂的接受了他發情期的身體變化。⋯看來狼妖Brett會度過一個非常富足的發情期。

wwww

**Author's Note:**

> 覬覦 真.兔子Eddy 很久了吼吼吼吼吼吼吼


End file.
